Supernatural Human Powers Yeah!
by QueenNarca
Summary: AU: Xander centric : A wars brewing on and 'below' earth and Buffy is out to put a stop to it, but in reality Xanders going to be doing the stopping...
1. Say What?

Supernatural Human Powers Yeah!

Chapter 1: Say What?

* * *

Xander sighed, bored out of his mind as he slumped onto Giles couch. He didn't know why they even invited him to meetings anymore. They forbid him to have anything to do with anything. His hands curled into fist at the comments they made about him not being able to help because he was only human. If only they knew.

Okay, so maybe he didn't want them to know. Maybe he wanted to be kept around because he was Xander and not because of what he was. All though lately it seemed if he was only around because they needed someone to go grocery shopping every once in a while. He was supposed to sit back and watch all the powerful beings battle it out. He was supposed to be there to pick up the pieces after everyone else had destroyed everything and each other. Well, sitting around did help a lot when looking out for number one.

He and Faith had done a lot of the hanging around thing lately. Buffy didn't want anything to do with Faith, and Buffy wanted Xander out of the way. They complied almost to happily. Drinking, dancing, living the night life, what could be better? Well he rarely saw sunshine anymore. He had been working at the construction site, but it had been destroyed by a pack of demons who ate wood. Now he was out of a job and living the life.

"Xander! Xander! ALEXANDER HARRIS!" Buffy screamed at her friend.

"Umm… What?" Xander asked. Maybe spacing out wasn't good for his ear drum. He shouldn't do it as often. At least he hadn't started babbling excuses.

"Were you even paying attention?" Buffy asked in a huff. Her and Giles had just explained what was going on to the group and Xander hadn't been listening one bit. Usually it was Spike that they had to repeat everything to, if he even showed up to a meeting. Spike had actually been paying attention this time.

"Did it look like I was listening?" Xander asked. Why did he need to pay attention? They had stopped letting him help in the fighting a long time ago. Why listen to what they were going against.

"Slayer was talking about one of the big bad goons wanting to come to Sunny Dale and take out any magical creature and then spread around the world doing the same thing until there was no one who could raise the mythical creature army against him. So Red and Tara decided they were going to locate the nearest creature person and make it help 'em, so that they could help these creatures." I didn't know Spike actually listened. I thought he just punched and kicked when it came time.

"Thanks for the thirty to one." Xander commented. The others looked at him curiously. He threw his hands in the air, "You know. He took a thirty minute speech and turned it into a one minute talk." The others nodded their heads in understanding. Okay, so he picked up some things from Faith that the others just didn't understand. Wait a second did Spike say creatures? …Did Spike say creatures? Oh Shit. He was in deep shit when they finished that spell and it pinpointed the nearest creature being him. Oh damn, better high tail it.

"Umm…It's been great, but I gotta jet. You know, the night has only begun and that crap. Well I'll just leave the basement unlocked as always for you Spike. Bye!" Xander shouted. He grabbed his jacket and was out the door before anyone could question him. Damnit! He had to go get Faith and get her to help him. Only she knew his secret. Only she knew that he was one of the Mythical Beast, one of the Drow.

* * *

This fic is almost all completely saved on my computer and finished. The intro is short, but chapters should get longer starting next chapter which will be posted tomorrow or the next day sometime. If my grammer sucks ass just tell me and we'll be all happy about it. 


	2. It's the ears!

Supernatural Human Powers Yeah!

Chapter 2 : It's the ears!

* * *

"Faith. Faith! Let me in it's Xander and it's important!" Xander shouted through the door he was beating on. Little did he know that the others had sent Spike after to him and that he was being watched from the shadows. Usually Xander would hear someone if they were following him, but he was in such a fuss that he didn't notice.

"God Damnit Xander I was getting ready, which your not. They would kick your ass if you showed up like that." She just had on her shiny leather pants and bra, Xander had interrupted her putting on clothes. She let Xander come in the apartment. She looked around and spotted Spike.

"I know you're just going to spy on us and will probably find out anyways. Might as well come with." She told Spike. Spike shrugged and followed them in. It wasn't like he was loyal to the Slayer. He'd probably have more fun with the Whelp and Faith anyways.

"What's he doing here! I'm having a big crises and you let Deadboy Jr. join in! Life is so fuckin' unfair! Kill me now!" Xander wailed dramatically. Faith burst out laughing at his mocking.

"You know I'd kill you if I could, but the whole Immortal Demon Magnet thing you've got going on stops me." Faith said.

"What do you mean Immortal?" Spike asked. The whelp was human… What? Humans kicked the bucket didn't they?

"I'm about to be Slayer meat as soon a Wills and Tara finish that spell! Can you imagine if they found out. It would be like that time I got held hostage all over again!" Xander said as he began rummaging around in Faith's two room flat for the clothes he stashed at her house. Faith had finally put on a shirt and Spike just sat watching the two.

"So can't you just do some magic and make 'em forget about it or something?" Faith asked as she threw Xander the jeans he was searching for. Xander sighed and snatched them before they smacked him in the face.

"You know that I'd have to drop my glamorie if I did that. That go over real well! I fucking have pointy ears and slanted eyes! Sure I'm human." Xander said. Spike just stared as Xander stripped in front of him oblivious to the show he was putting on.

"Well it would be better than being the doughnut boy." Faith said. They both stopped mid-way through what they were doing as they stared at the door. The knocking had become loud and the door was beginning to splinter. Uh-oh Slayer was here.

"So much for human. I do this and neither of you laugh at my pointy ears got it!" Xander said and opened the door. Buffy looked a little murderous and the others were a little star struck.

"Why didn't you tell us? You could have been helping!' Buffy shouted. Xander opened his mouth but decided not to even try and defend himself. He quickly dropped his glamour and began the incantation for the forgetful curse. It translated into something like 'You never saw it, it wasn't there. You never heard it, it has no sound. Forget me not, only what I am.'

Buffy and the others looked confused as to why they were outside Faith's apartment. They decided to forget the moment of temporary insanity and left to go patrolling. On the inside things were a little different.

"What? Did I screw things up again?" Xander asked. He then noticed that his voice sounded different…. Oh Yeah! He had taken off his human glamorie.

"You look wow. Didn't know you had it in you Xan." Faith smiled before winking at him a glancing at Spike. She went back to getting ready. Sure Xander was hot and exotic looking, but she didn't ogle him. He was more like a brother. Plus he was about as straight as Andrew. Spike on the other hand was practically drooling.

Xander was wearing a pair of black jeans that were just right and hung dangerously low on his hips now. When he was human his waist had been normal sized, but as a Drow his waist was slim as it was with all Drow. He wasn't wearing a shirt yet and he didn't have an ounce of fat on his body. His face though was what really got to Spike. Xander was ethereal looking. His hair hanging down to his chin in the front and got a little shorter in the back and was raven black with hints of blue and purple. His ears stuck out through his hair and were most definitely pointed. His eyes had turned from a brown to an icy blue almost gray color and were slightly slanted. His lips were full and almost feminine. Xander was almost six foot now. Xander felt of his ears before screeching and running towards the bathroom mirror. Spike caught sight of the tattoo on his back and was about to question him about it before he threw on a shirt as he realized he was half naked.

"Faith! My ears are pointy!" Xander said as he threw himself on the couch. Unfortunately he'd forgotten Spike was sitting there and wound up in said persons lap.

"You know I always thought you two would get the connection sooner or later." Faith said as she walked over from the other side of the room and seated herself on the small bed across from the couch.

"Oh Hell! This just makes my day! What could possibly make this day any worse? I can't go out in public now and I just jumped in Dead Boy Jr.'s lap!" Faith chuckled as Xander didn't even bother to move out of Spike's lap. Of course Spike wasn't about to protest.

"I suppose Dead Boy Sr. could show up." Angel said as he walked in. He was meeting up with Xander and Faith tonight to go drinking. As soon as he spotted Xander he stopped and stared. Sure he knew the boys secret. He had been around Drows before and had immediately recognized the boys scent after being around him for a few days, but he had never seen the boy in Drow form.

"Oh God! It's the ears isn't it!" Xander exclaimed as he hid his ears with his hands. And drew his knees up. He was sitting closely beside Spike instead of laying on top of him now.

"No it's not the ears X-Man, so stop whining." Faith told him as she rolled her eyes. The boy could be such a drama queen sometimes. He must have learned it from spending so much time with Cordelia.

"What the hell are you doin' here Peaches?" Spike asked his sire.

"I go out with Xander and Faith every so often. Why are you here?" Angel asked as he plopped himself down on the floor at Faith's feet. Spike had never seen his sire so relaxed and laid back before. Usually the vampire was all about business and brooding.

"Well Faith and Xander both stripped for me and I didn't have to pay, so that's reason enough to be here." Spike said. Xander flushed and Faith just laughed.

"So did you like the show?" Faith asked cheekily.

"Yeah. Till Dark ,Tall, and Forehead over there showed up." Spike commented. Xander looked ready to run and hide while Faith just laughed.

"God I hate that name. I'd rather you started calling me Deadboy than Tall Dark and Forehead. It makes it seem like your checking me out!" Angel huffed at Spike. They actually did get along contrary to what they led people to believe. You just don't sire someone and then turn on them. Yeah they annoyed the hell out of each other, but they were family… sort of.

"Hey! No one else gets to use my nicknames! I put good time and thought into those!" Xander complained.

"You must think about Spike a lot cause you sure have a lot of names for him." Faith commented. Xander rolled his eyes.

"Well duh! He lives in the same hell pit I live in. I have to see fangless everyday and most of every night. Captain Cardboard is always around eating my food and drinking the blood supply in my fridge." Xander explained to Faith.

"You have a blood supply?" Angel questioned.

"Yeah. Everyone always sticks the semi-not evil vampires in my basement." Xander told them.

"To scar them shitless. Have you ever seem that basement? Have you ever had to live with Xander? It's scarier than tea time with Drusilla." Spike comment. Angel shuddered.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad." Xander told them.

"Bloody Hell Zeppo! Not that bad? You fucking tied me to a chair and made me wear Hawaiian print shirts. You have an arsenal underneath the kitchen, and there's no telling what else you keep hidden down there." Xander shrugged not getting what was so bad about that.

"You tied him to a chair?" Faith asked looking at Xander incredulously. Sure, she knew Xander did weird stuff and sometimes stupid stuff and he never made sense, but this was hilarious.

"Yeah. One of those spiny chair that go round and round. Every time I walked by I made him spin around. I always wondered if Vampires could get woozy." Xander told her. Spike growled at the memories while the other two occupants of the room roared in laughter. Once everyone had gotten over laughing and making fun of each other they decided to go do something.

"We were going dancing. Might as well go do that." Angel pointed out, " I guess Spike can tag along with us."

"That's five by five." Faith said as she grabbed her jacket and her and Xander ran to the car like happy little children. It was sometimes hard to believe that those two had seen more death and had killed more than hardly anyone could admit to.

The club they went to was 'Black Stars'. The club played dance music mostly, which was any kind of music, usually rock, mixed with a techno background for the dance beat. Xander and Faith were in the midst of all the body's dancing together rather seductively. Angel and Spike sat with their drinks and watched the two. Xander and Faith had somehow hidden his ears with his hair and had downplayed the slant of his eyes with eyeliner.

"Why are we watching and not joining in?" Angel suddenly asked. Spike just glanced over at his sire. He had never known Angel to be someone that loose or that danced.

"I didn't know you could dance." Spike commented.

"Yeah. Lets go. I have a bad little slayer waiting." Angel smirked as he left a flabbergasted Spike and went to the dance floor. Spike watched as Angel cut in and Xander stepped back from Faith and Angel stepped in. He watched them dance for a minute before turning back to look at Xander, who wasn't there anymore.

"Hey." The person said as they sat down beside him. Spike turned and almost jumped out of his seat when he noticed Xander was now setting beside him when he'd been on the dance floor a moment ago.

"How?" Spike asked. Xander grinned.

"I'm just me." Xander said. The boy hadn't even broke a sweat out on the dance floor and he had been out there for nearly thirty minutes. Spike just nodded. He sat back and watched the dancers for a while. Xander started getting jittery. Even as a Drow, the Zeppo couldn't sit still for five minutes.

"Come dance with me." Xander said as he grabbed Spike's hand and dragged him down to the dance floor. Spike didn't even have time to reply. Xander slipped through the crowd easily, not running into anyone. It was like people instinctively moved out of his way.

Xander finally stopped . They were in the crowd but were near one of the support beams of the building instead of the center. The music was playing a moderate beat. Xander turned to Spike with a devilish grin and wrapped on arm around Spike's neck and pulled them flush together. He then started to move slowly and Spike moved with him placing one arm on Xander's waist and the other on the beam behind him. Spike smirked at Xander before picking up the beat of the music and they were soon lost to the music.

Hours later, about thirty minutes before the sun was to rise they all clambered back into Angel's car. Angel dropped Xander and Spike off at Xander's house before he and Faith headed towards Faith's little flat.

"How much you want to bet they spent the whole night together?" Angel asked as they walked through the door.

"I'm not stupid enough to loose my money." Faith replied back as she began to strip off her clothes.

"Spike was right. You people give free strip shows." Angel smiled as he watched Faith change. She gave him the go to hell look before heading towards the shower. Angel shrugged to himself and sat there for a moment.

"Damn your stupid." He said to himself before following her.

* * *

AN : I know that the characters are a little OC and that some of the original show references are skewered, but I have never seen a whole season of Buffy all the way through. I watch reruns and there very random. Thanks for the comment about my grammar not sucking horribly. I took an English class last semester and failed 7 of 10 essays because of grammar. I do hope that by now I'm beginning to get at least a little better. 


	3. Welcome to My World

Supernatural Human Powers Yeah!

Chapter 3: Welcome to My World.

* * *

" That was so wow. You're going to have to come with every night." Xander said as he danced around the kitchen looking for something edible. Spike sat happily at the kitchen table with a mug of blood and some cornflakes. He wondered how Xander could still be dancing after all night and still not be breaking a sweat. Even vampires got tired sometimes.

"Alright energizer bunny. How do you have so much god forsaken energy?" Spike asked as Xander happily pulled a bad of fruit out of the recesses of the mini-fridge. There were two mini-fridges side by side that counted as the fridge.

"I have the stamina of a god!" Xander said as he bit down into a newly pilled orange. Spike got a very happy look in his eyes and nearly choked on his blood. Xander was so clueless as to what he said.

"Is that so?" Spike asked hiding his smile with his mug.

"I think I could go about a week without being the least bit tired. It's how I kept my construction job along with patrolling at night. I only slept on weekends." Xander told him. Spike's inner demon was screaming 'Could go Weeks'. No need to know what it was referring to.

"So what do we have today with the Slayer and her groupies?" Spike asked changing the subject.

"Well they'll remember today what they were at Faith's about. That spell I did was only temporary. I didn't want to erase their memories completely." Xander told him.

" So this means if I wanted to sleep that I had better do it now cause Slayers gonna come barging' in here in a while a wreck everything?" Spike asked.

"Yep. I guess I'll get some sleep to. Probably not going to get much after today with the next apocalypse coming and all." Xander said as he got up and walked towards the bedroom stripping as he went. Spike just wondered what was up with Xander and Faith, stripping in front of people when they changed. It must just be a coincidence. He then thought for a minute.

"Xan?" Spike called as he followed.

"Hmmm…?" Xander asked as he dug around for some pajama bottoms that would stay on his new and improved self.

"You only have one bed… You usually sleep on it at night, or I thought you did, and I use it during the day when your not here." Spike said as he threw his duster onto the couch. Xander just shrugged.

"You can sleep with me. I don't bite." Xander laughed at his own corny joke. Spike rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor… He'd probably never find it again now. Spike curled up under the covers while Xander shoved the covers away.

"I so need air conditioner down here." Xander commented. His basement was hotter than the nightclub. He sometimes wondered if Mr. Harris, his guardian, had turned the furnace on to try and smother him. He looked over and Spike had his arm and the covers raised up in an inviting gestures. He looked up at Spike's face to see if it was a joke or something.

"Personal air conditioner at your service." Spike said. Xander crawled over to Spike and shivered as the cold vampire wrapped his arms around him. Xander liked being nice and cool and wrapped himself around the vampire. Spike snuggled closer as he drifted off to sleep. He liked the warm feeling that he'd been missing for so long.

Spike woke up about four hours later, but he didn't open his eyes. He only let himself soak in the warmth that the bed emitted. It took his lazy mind about fifteen minutes to realize that beds didn't emit heat. After a couple minutes of discussion inside his head he warily opened his eyes. The blue-ish black hair that spread out on his chest was a new sight. A lithe male body was wrapped around his and seemed to fit perfectly into his. It took him about another ten minutes to remember the night before and to realize that he was in bed with Xander. He remembered the air conditioner commit and almost berated himself for being so disgustingly fluffy, but after another round of arguing in his head he decided that it was worth it to wake up and have Xander wrapped around him.

"Hmmmm…"Xander sighed happily sometime later. Drows were like a mix between vampires and elves and that left them with strange qualities and the one that Xander was enjoying at the moment was the heat factor. Having so much energy, Drow often tended to be attracted to 'cool' things and in this case vampires. Drow were always so active, but not as active as elves, that there bodies produced large quantities of heat making them seek out anything cold when they became uncomfortable.

"Wake up luv." Spike whispered to the figure sleeping on top of him. He really didn't want to get up, he wanted to lie there for the rest of the day, but he knew that Buffy and the Slayer Groupies would be by just as soon as the memory spell wore off.

"Nu ah." Xander said in his sleep as he snuggled closer, burying his face in the crook of Spike's neck and nuzzling him making Spike purr. Spike couldn't help it; it was instinct for him to purr when someone touched his neck in a non-violent manner. There moment was interrupted as Buffy started shouting and banging on the door.

"If you don't get up she'll bang the door down." Spike told him as he loosened his hold. Xander whimpered in the loss.

"I'll fix it." Xander said. Spike sighed.

"Come on Xan. I really don't want to get staked anytime soon. Please get up." Spike asked. Xander huffed before rolling over him and onto the floor with a thud. Spike was surprised at the lightweight. Xander had been lying on top of him, yet he didn't feel more than one hundred pounds. Spike leaned over the side of the bed.

"You alright pet?" He asked. Xander just nodded his head and stood shakily, getting his feet tangled in the mess on the floor. Xander started to make his way towards the door to get rid of the shouting. Spike stood and followed him grabbing up his shirt and putting it on, on the way. Xander just walked up and threw open the door wearing only his pajama bottoms.

"What is it with you and Faith and being half naked every time I come to see you two?" Angel asked from the back of the crowd at Xander's door. Faith elbowed him in the ribs and Angle bent over in pain. Faith started apologizing for accidentally using Slayer strength and breaking his ribs. Buffy and Willow had already stormed in his apartment with Giles, Tara, Dawn, Faith and Angel following more slowly.

"Have you ever heard of cleaning?" Dawn asked looking around the littered room. Clothes were thrown all over the place. Glasses were setting around at odd places, some half full. Various other items were just thrown places. It was easy to tell that two guys lived here.

"Well usually the only thing this place is used for is sleepin'. No need to keep it up or anything'." Spike told them. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Xander why didn't you tell us? It would have made our work so much less complicated. You could have been helping us a lot!" Buffy exclaimed. Xander glared at her.

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't seem capable enough when I pretended to be human, you didn't need me then. You don't want me to help. You only want to use what I can do to your advantage. I have the same fighting capabilities now that I had then you just shunned me aside for being normal and never noticed. That's why I didn't tell you. I won't be used!" Xander shouted the last line at her and ran off into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"I'll take this one." Spike said with a pointed glance towards Angel and Faith who were getting ready to go after Xander. They both shook their heads in understanding.

"Can I come in luv?" Spike asked the locked door. All was silent for a minute before Spike heard the click of the lock and the door opened just enough for him to fit inside. Spike slipped inside and sat down on the bed that Xander had curled up on.

"Do you want me to kill them?" Spike asked in all seriousness.

"No. I don't want to kill them. I'm not really mad at them. I knew this is what would happen if they ever found out. They would make it out to be my fault, or at least Buffy would, and whatever Buffy says Willow and Giles will be with her on it." Xander said calmly. Spike sighed knowing that there was nothing left to talk about. He lay down and opened his arms to Xander, who crawled over and snuggled up to him.

"You always got me, Peaches, and Bad Slayer." Spike told him. Xander just nodded. About ten minutes later Xander decided to go face the music and went back into the living room with Spike following.

"Are you over it yet?" Xander asked.

"Yep. Love the pointy ears Zander." Dawn smiled at him. He knew she wouldn't care. She was after all a Mystical Key older than the world that opened a Hell dimension. Being not human was perfectly okay in her books.

"Thanks Dawnie." Xander replied as he gave her a hug. Dawn knew she was still in Xander's good graces. Not many people noticed things about people the way she did and she had noticed that Xander only used your real name when he was mad at you or hadn't made up ten nicknames for you yet.

"It's okay with me Xander. I realize why you would want to hide what you were." Tara timidly gave her response. She didn't usually go against Willow and the others, but in this case she knew what it was like to want to hide your past and this was one of the few subjects she spoke up about.

"I'm sorry Xander. I didn't mean to be all super bitch. Forgive me?" Willow asked him. Xander smiled, knowing he couldn't say no to his best friend.

"Of course Wills." Willow let out the breath she had been holding and began to ramble.

"Thank goodness. Cause I thought with you being all new and improved you that you would have been all 'I'm not gonna forgive them' and stuff. And then I got mad at myself cause you're my best bud and I had just dissed you for being you and stuff." She was interrupted by Spike.

"Chill Red. We all get the point." He said. She just nodded. Xander looked towards Buffy and Giles. Giles took off his glass and cleaned them.

"I really wished you had informed us about this before. It would have given a reason for you being a demon magnet." Giles said with a slight smile. He couldn't stay mad at any of them.

"Oh alright. I'm sorry Xander. What I said was wrong and I shouldn't have treated Xander the Drow guy any different from Xander the human." Buffy said. Xander just smiled at all of them.

"Okay. So we've all had our heart to heart. What are we gonna do bout apocalypse number five?" Spike asked sarcastically. It was okay for him to act nice and stuff in private and to be on the receiving end of such niceness, but he certainly didn't enjoy other people's happy feelings.

"Well…. Could you take us to the other creatures Xander?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

"I possibly could, but it'll will take a lot of convincing for the Drows to except anyone in this room into our lands, with the exception of Captain Peroxide and Deadboy. They don't like humans…. At all. I can't get you to the elves, dwarves, or any of the others though, but maybe the High One of our people could arrange something." Xander explained to them.

"You mean they would let Spike in before any of the rest of us?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Drows treat vampires like royalty…. As long as the vampire is not a minion, and seeing how Angel and Spike are from the line of Aurelius I could easily get us in, and I have my own way to get the rest of you in. Just don't expect a warm welcome." Xander told them.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Buffy said.

"Dawnie. You stay here okay. If something bad happens I don't want you to get hurt." Buffy continued. Dawn got that look on her face. She was insulted. Dawn was several millennia older than these people, but because she was in a fourteen year old body they treated her like a baby.

"Let her come Buffy. She probably knows where were going anyways. She is the key and has been around for a long, long time." Xander reasoned with her. Buffy looked doubtful, but she finally gave in under the pressure of the others. Xander got them all piled into cars and they took off for the outskirts of town.

They had been driving for about an hour when they finally stopped. Xander had led them into a forest on foot after leaving the cars behind. No one asked any questions, trusting Xander with where ever he was taking them. They soon came to two trees. The trunks stood three feet apart and curved outwards before curving back in creating a circle of sorts. Moss, vines, and branches dangled in the circle obscuring the structure. If one didn't know what they were looking for, they would have never found it.

"_Open World of Drows. I come only with no harm. Open the doors my people."_ Xander said the incantations that opened the door in elvish. Drows had kept the elvish language when they had become a different race. Xander offered some of his magic force to help open the portal, while others helped on the inside.

"Who comes with you that is not yourself Zandrell?" The gate guardians asked as they stepped through the portal. They used his elvish name that he disliked greatly. It was girly-like.

"Liam and William of the line of Aurelias. Elizabeth and Faith of the Slayers. Willow and Tara of the Witch clan. Giles of the Watchers. And The Revered Key." The two Drows acknowledge the vampires and Xander urged them forward through the portal. The guardians next turned to Dawn and bowed low, surprising the rest of the group excluding Xander.

"Rise. Treat me only as you would your equal. I rest assured that your people will treat my vessel well." A voice that was Dawn, yet not entirely Dawn, answered. The Drows stood and one of them escorted her through the portal before returning.

"We will allow the Slayers, Witches, and Watcher through as long as they do not use their powers. We have many vampires of royal blood that live within our world and we kill all those who try and harm vampire or Drow. Since you seem to bear no ill will towards Angelus and Spike of the line Aurelias we allow you safe passage." The Drow told them. They hurried through the portal with one of the Drows. The other then lost his stern stance and facial gestures before smiling at Xander.

"Zandrell. My friend, my prince, it is good of you to return. I fear your father has been taken ill from the dark magic and war that we try so hard to prevent. He has taken it upon himself to shield our people and it is killing him in return. As immortal as the Drow seem to be, we are still capable of dieing and I fear his end is coming." The Drow said sadly. Xander's face fell.

"We must hurry then. Maybe with the help we come to offer and the news we bring of our world we will be able to stop this new threat before it kills my father." Xander said. His voice and stature changed as the Drow brought out a bag with the proper Drow clothing and Xander changed quickly. The other Drow placed the circlet on his head that symbolized the prince. It would do Zandrell no good to be seen without confidence and leadership in front of his people. He smiled once before his face went stoic and they stepped through the portal.

* * *

This chapter is rather late, so sorry. Sorry to those who didn't want slash, but there will be a little between Spike and Xander during this fic., however, nothing in great detail. The main focus is elsewhere.


	4. Zandrell

"Xander?" Willow asked as her friend stepped out of the portal newly downed in robes with his hair flowing down his back and the circlet around his head. He looked more full of life than ever in his true home. He seemed to glow with the magic of the place.

The others were still staring at the beauty around them. They were in underground caverns, but it still looked as beautiful as Elvin homes would on the outside world. The ceiling of the caverns was a good three hundred feet in the air and the rock was a dark blue marble. The ground was dirt and grass, it looked just like their world. There were trees and flowers, and animals of all kinds. Small houses were scattered about and even a large market place settled in the center. But what caught their attention the most was the castle in the distance. It was set in the middle of the place and reeked of magic. It was entirely of marble with vines winding their ways up the sides. Overall it was a very inviting place and spoke nothing of the hostility Drows were capable of. They came out of their trance as a guard of Drows rode up on midnight black horses.

"The King demands your presence Zandrell. He is most displeased with you. He also sends a pleasant invite to Usha along with Liam and William. The humans will be escorted to a safe lodging for the night. You presence will be required tomorrow to discuss what you have come to our lands for. Good day to you." The head rider said and motioned for four horses to be brought forth. A Drow by the name of Darius escorted Buffy and the others away. Xander mounted a horse as did Angel and Spike.

"I am sorry, but my vessel does not know this lovely creature well. I will ride with Zandrell if you do not mind." Dawn said. She kept the unknown voice when she was in the presence of these people. They expected her to be the Key instead of a human girl and she was quiet pleased that someone respected her for what she was finally. The others nodded and Xander helped her mount the horse in front of him. The ride to the castle was in silence as the four rode protected by the ring of warriors. Many people along the sides of the rode stopped and smiled or waved to Xander and he replied likewise. Dawn smiled that knowing smile she had and Xander groaned. She was going to give him hell later. They soon arrived at the castle and dismounted. Xander sighed before striding confidently with his friends behind him towards the meeting hall. He knew his father would be in there.

"Zandrell, so nice of you to rejoin us." The King said with a slight snarl to his voice. Xander studied him looking for the sickness and soon noticed that his father was leaning on his chair in fatigue and that he didn't hold as much life as he should. The glow was gone.

"I am truly sorry for my long stay in the human world, but I found it necessary." Xander told him.

"Yes well we will speak of these matters later my son, but as of now you have brought guest that I wish to speak with. It has been a long while since Liam or should I say Angelus has graced the Drow with his presence. Since before Zandrell was born I believe." Xander sighed. His father could be a little over bearing and so human at times. Xander laughed quietly to himself. The Drow only put on a show of being proper and civilized in the presence of humans, when in all actuality they usually ran around screaming, dancing, and just having an all around good time. He only wished his friends could be like that in their world and hoped that the coming war didn't take that happiness away from his people.

"Yes Liam. Regal us with tales of why you haven't visited in so long." A sarcastic voice said from the door. Xander turned to find his mother smirking at them.

"Mother!" He shouted before running to her and sweeping her up in a bone-crushing hug spinning around merrily.

"Put me down this instant Xan!" His mother shouted feigning being mad. He sat her down and laughed when he saw Angel and Spikes stunned faces.

"Their your parents?" Angel asked.

"No. It was all just a big joke." Alexia, Xander's mother, chided him in a monotone voice. Now they knew where Xander got his dry humor.

"Okay…"Angel said.

"What brings The Key to our home?" The king asked turning towards Dawn.

"I travel with this group. The monks created this body for me using the Slayers blood. The memories I hold are constructed to keep me with these people for my protection." Dawn said still using the eerie voice.

" Ahhh…. I see. Well as much fun as it would be to set around and talk for hours, I have a meeting I must attend to. I'll leave Zandrell to escort you to your rooms. Goodnight." The King moved past them and the Queen with him.

"So I guess you can follow me. You'll be staying in the rooms next to mine since you're my guest and all." Zandrell told them and began to lead them through the castle. Finally he stopped and opened two doors.

"Angel and Dawn you two can pick from either of these. Me and Spike will be straight down the corridor in the next set of rooms." Xander told them. They both smiled knowingly. Xander wasn't kidding anybody; he was dragging Spike into his bed tonight.

"Sure Zandrell. Keep believing yourself." Angel stressed the boys name just to aggravate him. Xander sneered at him before he and Spike continued walking. Xander lead them straight down the corridor to a dead end. He waved his hand over the wall and a magnificent door appeared. He smiled and opened the door.

"It's definitely better than the Hell Hole that is the Harris's basement." Xander smiled as he walked in taking of the circlet and shaking his hair out. He removed the outer robes he wore and was left in a pair silk like pants. He then ran and dived onto the big feather bed. He missed his bed while living in the human world. Spike had just stood and watched him in amusement the whole time.

"Angel was right. You people take your clothes off all to willingly." Xander rolled his eyes. He and Faith were never going to live that down. He motioned for Spike to come and join him. Spike rid himself of his beloved coat, shirt, and Dock Martins before getting into the bed and letting Xander snuggle up to him.

He almost laughed insanely at his thoughts. If he had even considered sharing a bed with the Whelp about two months ago he would have tried to stake himself, but as if was he had realized that there was a different part of Xander Harris that he didn't show to the world. The part that was wild and untamed. The part of him that just wanted to let go of his worries and not sacrifice his happiness for others. The part of Xander that despised being used by his friends because they thought him weak. Spike actually liked the Xander that stood up for him and wouldn't act the innocent.

"Is there any particular reason why you've invited me to your bed two nights in a row?" Spike asked distractedly as he ran his fingers through Xander's hair.

"I'm not positive on why I do, but you don't seem to mind all that much." Xander told him.

"No. I don't mind. It's actually rather nice. Usually people go all screamin' about the cold vamp thing I've got goin' on." Spike told him. Xander smiled and tucked his head into the crook of Spike's neck and began to nuzzle him affectionately.

"So you don't mind if I do this?" Xander asked letting his breath tickle the vampire's neck.

"No." Spike purred as he closed his eyes. Xander placed his hand on Spike's chest to feel the vibrations of his purrs. He looked up again and noticed that Spike was asleep. Xander smiled slightly before tucking his body around Spike's and settling back down to rest. Opening the portal earlier had taken quit a bit of energy.

The next morning Xander woke to a very loud banging on the door. He knew it had to be his father or one of the guards because they were the only ones that knew how to access his rooms. He somehow managed to detangle his limbs from Spike's and stumbled over to the door. He may be a Drow, but he'd gotten used to sleeping late while pretending to be human and he quite liked sleeping late.

"Yes?" Xander asked as he threw open the door. He blinked a couple of times before focusing on Angel, Dawn, and a she-Drow. Wait a minute….

"Zana!" Xander shouted as he sprang after her. She laughed loudly as she took off at a run. Angel and Dawn looked to each other and shrugged before running into Xander's room to check out all the cool stuff he probably kept stashed in there. Xander had always been a kleptomaniac at heart as anyone that had every explored the Harris's basement would know.

Xander chased his older sister through the castle, making the guards and other people to jump out of their way. Xander was only about 200 Drow years old, which was considered very young, while his sister was about the equivalent of a twenty-year-old human at three hundred. Xander was about 17 in human years. He finally managed to corner her back at his rooms and tackled her as they went flying through the door.

"Hey guys." Xander said as he looked up and found the whole gang staring at him from his sitting area along with his father and mother. They must have been brought to his rooms for the meeting since they were his guests.

"Zandrell. Zandra. Aren't you a little old for chasing each other? Especially in front of guest? They both responded with a very resounding 'no'. Delicroux, the King, gave them the evil eye.

"Sorry guys," Xander said as he got to his feet and help his sister up, "I'd like you to meet my sister Zandra." Xander said as he threw on his robes. Polite hellos followed and they all got settled down. Xander squeezed himself onto the coach with Spike, Angel, and Faith. Buffy looked a little ticked, while Tara and Willow looked a little nervous, Giles was polishing his glasses thinking of a way to put into words what the wanted to accomplish, and Dawn was still in Key mode and looked sort of eerie.

"So now that we are settled, would you care as to tell me what you are here for?" Delicroux asked. He looked towards Giles, who seemed to be the one with the most knowledge on the matter.

"Yes, Yes. I have come across information that leads me to believe that something is going to search out all mythical creatures and may already have various locations. I have also come across text that speak of an army that has no rivals made of entirely mythical creatures that will rise when needed and take out the threat. We came here to get help and give our help because this 'thing' is coming to Sunnydale. They are coming to the Hell Mouth, our home, to begin their destruction of our worlds." Giles said.

"Yes. I know. I've been trying to protect my people, to stop the threat, but it seems as if I have finally failed them. These demons you speak of will rise from the Hell Hole. It is different from the Hell Mouth, but shouldn't be to far away. Demons and vampires aren't attracted to it because it is a portal from the seventh level of Hell, where those humans who did such hideous things in their life that they will never be allowed redemption reside and become foul demons. They are hungry for power and wish to have the powers of the mythical immortals. No one is safe from them." The King stood abruptly.

"Does this mean you will help us?" Willow asked in a quite voice. The King turned to her and looked thoughtful for a minute before turning back and began to walk for the door.

"Alexia will lead the children and the ones not able to fight to the catacombs below the city. Zandra you will take a small force of the younger warriors and stay in the city to protect in case we are invaded." The two women hurried from the room. Delicroux stopped and turned towards Xander.

"Gather the forces in one hour the children will be gone by then. Angelus gather the vampires. Tell them the riders from the seventh hell approach. I'll go pass the word to the elves." The king then strode from the room. All occupants were silent for a moment.

"Wow your King means business doesn't he Xan." Willow said a little shocked at the response she had gotten to her question. Xander smiled to himself. His father had his glow back.

"Well of course. My father is a control freak." Xander said. Quite resided in the room for a moment. Spike smirked at the gaping mouth of the slayer.

"Father?" Buffy asked.

"Well yes. You didn't expect him to tell a common merchant to lead his armies did you?" Xander asked.

"Woah. Information overload." Tara commented. Faith decided it was her turn to speak up.

"Well as nice as a long drawn out conversation would be. Angel here has got to jet it to the head vamp. The rest of us got to bet back to SunnyHell to do research mode and find the Hell Hole. Xander here has got to get into army mode." Faith told them.

"I know where the Hell Hole is." Spike commented from where he sat. All eyes in the room swiveled to him.

"Where?" Buffy asked after several moments.

"The Harris's basement."

"I concur!" Xander shouted.

"You mean that you have been living on this Hell Hole your entire life?" Buffy asked Xander.

"Well my entire Human Life in Sunnydale Yes." Xander told them.

"We still need to get back and research for any information that could help. Will the guardians at the portal let us through without you Xander?" Giles asked as he rose from his seat. Willow, Tara, Buffy, and Dawn were going with him.

"Faith? Spike? Aren't you coming with us?" Willow asked before they left the room/

"Nah. I'm with Angel. He's got to have some back up, even if it's not another vampire." Faith told them as she waved them away. Willow turned to Spike.

"Stayin' here." Was all Spike said. Willow gave him the look, the one that said 'I know you and Xander are up to something, fine don't tell me now, but I will find out later'. The others finally left after saying their goodbyes.

"Well it looks like we will be going to see this first vampire guy. See you guys around." Faith said. She was never real big on goodbyes. She didn't like the mushy stuff. She casually dragged Angel through the castle towards the portal. The Drow world was nice and all, but it was just too happy a place for her to be in right now.

"Well. I've got about forty minutes left." Xander said softly. Spike looked up at Xander.

"Come 'ere Pet." Spike said and opened his arms for his Xander. Xander crawled across the couch and wrapped his arms around Spike as Spike did likewise.

"You think we will come out alive in the end?" Xander asked.

"Don't we always?" Spike asked back as he tilted Xander's face up towards his. He starred into the vivid violet eyes before leaning in and pressing his lips against Xander's softly. It was something Spike had never really experienced before. A soft and gentle, loving kiss.


	5. The Beginning of a New Era

Chapter 5: The Beginning of a New Era

* * *

An hour later Xander was in full battle gear. It wasn't metal like humans or dwarfs armor, it was nice flexible leather. It did however have protection ruins carved into it. It was good that Drows were always so paranoid about having to go to war, and that they also kept all things ready to go. Xander grabbed his daggers and slid them into his knee boots. He strapped his two swords to his back. They were his favored weapon since they were lightweight and gracefull instead ofbig and bulky weaponsthatprohibited movement.

He had already called the Drows to the ready about thirty minutes ago, and he was the last one to return. They were going by foot to Sunnydale since it was only about five miles and they were in no rush, and the fact that drow could run for hours before they tired helped. The King had confirmed that the Dwarves and Elves would meet them, and that several large packs of Kitsunes and Werewolves were coming. They had not heard from Angel or the Vampires, but they didn't expect to. They would show up only if it pleased them at the moment. Even the rogue demon packs that chose to live in the neutral regions were taking up arms for the war.

The Seventh level was not a place even spoken of in nighttime ghost stories or used in tall tales to make children mind. These beings had not been born demonic. They had been humans and several other races once, but had chosen to be vengeful and seek power beyond their control. It was amazing the number that they all knew would spew forth. It was almost unimaginable to think that there were that many people with black hearts, but they would come. An army that most likely out-numbered them by far, but the mystics' army had never been defeated and this time there was absolutely no room for defeat.

Xander positioned himself at the open portal that several of the drows that wouldn't be able to fight were going to open. He turned towards the drow warriors and gazed at them for a moment catching his breath. He knew that being who he was he should give a formal speech that spoke of bravery, but he knew it would be null once they passed through the portal.

"I'll spare you the long words," He paused seeing the overall relief, "Just Fight. It's all you can do." With that said he turned and strode purposely through the portal. He knew that many of the men and women going to fight today would not return. The most he could hope for was to come back with half the troops he began with. It was different than it had ever been any of the other times he had went out to save the world with Buffy and the gang. This was it for his people. The big bang against the biggest foe. Whoever came out the winner lived; whoever lost died. Simple as that, but the most frightening thing he had ever had to deal with in his life.

As he picked up the pace towards Sunnydale a smirk crossed his face. He sure hoped those blasted demons used firepower to break open the Hell-Hole because it was right below his kitchen, and right below his kitchen was an arsenal that when ignited would most likely take out half the road along with a few nasties.

"So…Do I need to like wait outside or something?" Faith asked as she stared up at the structure that was home base of the vampires. It was slightly creepy how normal and peaceful looking a building made for vampires by vampires could look, and plus being the slayer and all, she really didn't want to walk into a room with about ten master vampires.

"It would probably be for the best, but come on in anyways. It's not like Sunnydale here, most of the vampires act just like I do with a soul. I'm not sure if they have souls are not, or if it has something to do with how old they are, but they listen to reason before killing something." Angel told her trying to sound reassuring. Faith still wasn't all that reassured. She shrugged her shoulders a little bit and began to follow Angel. The end of the world was coming, so what if hers came a few hours earlier?

"Wow." Was the only word Faith could think of as soon as she stepped inside. From the outside the building was just that, a large non-descript building, but on the inside in was absolutely magnificent. The vampires had been around for ages and therefore many time periods decorating themes were contained inside one building. Draperies from a century ago were proudly displayed along the walls and contrasted nicely with the marble walls, ceiling, and floors. It was definitely only a place for the richest of the upper class to ever think of entering. Yet here she was, Slayer, from the slums, standing in one of the most lavish places on earth, surrounded by vampires.

"Angelus. He is waiting for you." Faith and Angel spun around to look at who had called to them. He was a mystery man draped in the shadows. Angel caught sight of the long swishy robes and the long hair that moved slightly when the man walked. He realized that this was probably 'His' consort.

'He' was the oldest of the Nobel and Most Ancient house of Aurelias. Rumored to have been born into the darkness during the time of Christ. He was an ageless man that had seen the world from the bitter start and might soon bear witness to the end if he did not join the war.

Angel and Faith followed the man obediently. They didn't dare take on anyone in the house for they knew they would loose hands down. They were soon turning sharp curves back and forth that confused anyone who didn't know where they were going. The man stopped walking a few feet ahead of them and moved his hand in a circle in front of the wall. The wall slid apart and the man led Angel and Faith through the opening. Angel was rather amused to find that on the other side of the hall there was an elaborate door to confuse anyone that happened to wander here accidentally.

"Angelus. What a pleasure." Angel's attention immediately snapped back to the vampire seated in a plush Victorian chair next to a dead fire.

"Master Aurelias. We have traveled from the Drow Realms…." Angel was cut off with a wave of the master vampires hand.

"Yes. Yes. I already know what is happening. Delicroux has been using his magicks and such just as I have to protect his people, but I fear that our kind will not be as thankful as the Drow. The vampires have fell into a time of ruin. Fledglings are not taught as they used to be. Childes are uncommon to a master in these times. I foresee the vampires will only be sending a small force. Seventy masters. Twenty-four childes. Plenty of fledglings, but they are not to be trusted. I will allow them to fight, but many will join our foe and I will an issue an order for them to be dealt with swiftly. Return to the Hell Hole and help Prince Xandrell ready the forces. You are dismissed Angelus." The master turned and strode into his private quarters with his consort following closely behind him.

"That was straight foreword." Faith commented as a different vampire lead them back through the maze. This one was not as tall or mystical looking as the master's consort had been, but he was regal in bearing just the same.

"I sometimes forget that he was the leader of the pharaoh's armies in Egypt before he was turned. He understands the world better than any and knows how he must deal with every situation." Angel told her.

"Woah. So that makes him like a million years old?" Faith asked amazed.

"Yes. With the creation of life came the creation of dead, and from that came the un-dead." Angel explained to her. They didn't speak anymore as they made their way threw the main hall and out of the building. They were going to return immediately to Sunnydale, whereas, it would probably take the Master a day to gather his people and head out, but they would come. There was no doubt about that. This was big. Way bigger and more important than going patrolling and saving the innocent. This was it.

The end or the beginning of a new era on earth.

* * *

Sorry for my mix-up when spelling Sunnydale as Sunnydell. I am really to lazy to go back through and change all the misspelled words, sorry again.


End file.
